thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiggly Safari
"Wiggly Safari" (also known as Wiggly Wildlife) is the 12th Wiggles video. The video was made and released in 2002. Song List #The Crocodile Hunter (Featuring Steve Irwin) #Australia Zoo #Wobbly Camel #Cocky Want A Cracker #Butterflies Flit #Dorothy Queen Of The Roses #Swim With Me #Koala La La #Dingo Tango #You Might Like A Pet #Old Man Emu #Feeding Time #Do The Owl #Kookaburra Choir #Snakes (you can look but you better not touch) #We're The Crocodile Band Filmed Australia Zoo (March 2002) Do The Owl & Dorothy Queen Of The Roses concert clips (December 2001) Gallery See here Trivia * Starting with this video, The Wiggles have striped lines and pockets on their pants in their colors. * The Wiggly Concert footage in this video was filmed at the Wiggly Party Show during the 2001 tour. Clips from Wiggly Party Show can also be seen in the TV documentary The Wiggles Take On The World. * After the credits are over, there is a dedication to the memory of FDNY's Brian Cannizzaro, and everybody else who lost their lives on September 11, 2001. Special thanks go to Engine 202, Ladder 101, Battalion 42. Posing with the firefighters are The Wiggles, Paul Paddick, and Steve Irwin wearing FDNY t-shirts. *During The Crocodile Hunter, Murray is not wearing his Wiggles belt buckle. This is fixed later in the video. * Henry the Octopus doesn't talk in this video. * In the prologue of Wobbly Camel the Big Red Car wouldn't start. This part is similar to Toot Toot! because in that video the same thing happened. * The Big Red Car in this video is similar to the one in The Wiggles Movie, but does not have a windshield and now has The Wiggles logo on the front. * The UK Main menu is a bit different from the Australian and American one. It has extra text saying "Coming Soon!" and The Wiggles' Logo is pushed down a bit to make room for it and it has a sneak peak for Bob The Builder Built To Be Wild UK Trailer. *During the scene at the beginning where the Wiggles drive in the bush, We Like To Say Hello (Instrumental) can be heard. * This is the first video to have Anthony with gray hair (although some parts of gray hair were seen on Anthony in the Wiggles Movie, possibly due to lighting). * Although listed in the credits, Murray, Jeff, Anthony, and Greg's backing vocals are not heard in any of the songs. * On the original Australian DVD release, it had a Warning Screen and a Rated G Screen. * The screener VHS has no previews at the beginning whatsoever. * The screener VHS had 4 songs on it not the actual video in it they are The Crocodile Hunter, Dingo Tango, Australia Zoo & Koala La La. Goofs * During Koala La La, Greg is playing the Maton acoustic guitar although there's no guitar music. * The video shows that John Field's name is in the credits of Australia Zoo, although he didn't write it, The Wiggles' names were removed from Cocky Want A Cracker although they wrote it, and Dominic Lindsay's name is in the credits of You Might Like A Pet, although he didn't write it. Category:Video Features Category:2002 Category:2002 videos